Conventional methods of packaging and shipping products to a customer typically involve packaging one or more individual products into a shipping container (e.g., cardboard box). The shipping container can contain any number of inner packages containing products, as well as various forms of dunnage for protecting the inner packages and individual products. Such shipping containers may be stackable, robust against impact or crushing, sealable, and able to retain an interior load while being lifted, among other attributes. After delivery and unpacking of the one or more individual products from the shipping container, the shipping container is typically discarded or recycled.